1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked LC resonator and band pass filter using the same and more particularly to a resonator with stacked LC structure, and a band pass filter using the same.
2. Related Art
The composite design of traditional coupling filters generally employs the microstrip structure. In order to allow the microstrip to form serial or parallel combinations of resonators with equivalent, the microstrip structure with half-wave length or quarter-wave length resonant frequency should be used to achieve the resonance effect of resonator. However, the microstrip structure with half-wave length or quarter-wave length resonant frequency takes up large space. Besides the equivalent microstrip resonator structure, discrete component may also be used to design resonator. This discrete structure needs to employ actual inductors and capacitors serially connected to each other to allow resonance effect; hence, too many inductors and capacitors may also take up large space, making it difficult to achieve miniaturization of the resonator.